Despedida
by AniBennet
Summary: La historia de Mark, Juliet y Peter. ¿Qué pasa cuando te declaras a la mujer de tu mejor amigo? Continuación de lo que cuenta la película


**DESPEDIDA**

**AniBennet**

**N/A:** Este es mi primer FanFic sobre una película. He elegido Love Actually porque es una de mis preferidas y porque siempre me he quedado con las ganas de saber más de todas las historias.

Tengo pensado escribir varios FanFics sobre la película, cada uno de ellos centrado en una historia y si empiezo con la de Mark, Peter y Juliet es porque es mi favorita.

La historia arranca justo después de que Mark se declare a Juliet y acaba al final del a película (con Juliet y Peter en el aeropuerto recogiendo a Jamie y Aurelia). Entre esos dos momentos Mark desaparece de la película y siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría con él y su relación con Peter y Juliet en ese tiempo.

Eso es lo que cuenta este FanFic.

Aviso de que es un poco triste, pero creo que también tierno.

Si me dejáis algun review genial, me ayudaréis a ir mejorando, porque me gusta mucho escribir pero nunca me había dado por escribir Fanfics :)

En fin... ¡Qué la disfrutéis!

* * *

Mark no había vuelto a ver a Juliet desde que tocara a su puerta cargado con un radiocasete y el montón de carteles que le abrieron su corazón. No había tenido agallas para volver a verla y, por lo tanto, hacía también una eternidad que no veía a Peter. 

Su amigo lo había llamado varias veces para quedar a cenar o ir a un partido pero Mark cambiaba de tema automáticamente alegando que el trabajo lo tenía saturado.

- ¿No será ésta tu forma políticamente educada de decirme que no soportas a Juliet, verdad?

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, Mark miró el teléfono exasperado. Había llegado a un punto en que callar y esconder sus sentimientos le dolía más que la posibilidad de sincerarse y mandar su amistad a la porra.

- No Pet, no soy tan educado y lo sabes...- Quizá el tono de burla alejaría a su amigo de más preguntas sobre ese tema.

- Claro que lo sé... pero esperaba equivocarme. En fin, voy a tener que dejarte. Se acabó mi descanso.

- De acuerdo. Cuídate.

- Adiós.

Los intermitentes pitidos de la línea muerta del teléfono precedieron al más absoluto silencio. Otra vez el silencio. Otro día más que añadir a su lista de "días cobardes".

Pero... ¿realmente tenía alternativa? Peter era su mejor amigo y se había enamorado perdidamente de Juliet nada más verla. Mark, en cambio... había tenido la mala suerte de hacer exactamente lo mismo. Y desde entonces, miradas esquivas, respuestas entrecortadas, cruces de brazos y suspiros contenidos se habían convertido en su cota máxima de expresividad.

Había llegado a convertirse en un buen actor... Peter y Juliet pensaban que la odiaba y Sarah le había preguntado en la boda si estaba enamorado de Pet.

Aquello sí que había sido una buena ironía.

Sonreía con tristeza cada vez que lo recordaba... últimamente no dejaba de sonreír.

Definitivamente, tenía que estar dando una imagen de perro abandonado ejemplar.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

El timbre de la puerta sonó por tercera vez consecutiva.

Mark parpadeó con fundido un par de veces. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, abrazado al mando del vídeo. Se levantó del sofá a la vez que el cuarto timbrazo resonaba en el apartamento.

La tele mostraba rayitas y puntos de colores. La cinta debía haberse acabado hacía un buen rato. Mark la sacó del vídeo y se giró buscando la caja. No la encontró, por lo que dejó la cinta en la mesita delante del sofá.

- ¡Voy!- gritó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

Carraspeó un poco antes de preguntar.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy Juliet.

Mark contuvo la respiración un segundo sin apenas ser consciente de ello. Suspiró pesadamente y se mordisqueó la uña del dedo pulgar sin ser capaz de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Mark¡Te traigo el vídeo de la boda!

Así que era eso... pero por Dios Mark ¿qué esperabas?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, titubeó un último segundo y abrió la puerta con energía.

- Hola.

Juliet estaba dolorosamente hermosa con un pasador en el pelo que retiraba las mechas más cortas de su frente, unos vaqueros desgastados, un enorme jersey de color azul vahído y un abrigo casi hasta los tobillos. Mark sólo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de ello y apenas dos más en sentir el pinchazo en el corazón que eso suponía.

- Hola... pasa.

Juliet se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Le tendió la cinta de vídeo.

- Gracias por dejármela.

Mark se apoyó en la puerta abierta pero no la miró. Los dos se quedaron callados inmóviles. Mark con la cabeza gacha, Juliet con los ojos vidriosos.

- Está bien- dijo ella en un susurro- te la dejo aquí.

Alargó el brazo para dejar la cinta sobre el recibidor. Mark permaneció estático. No podía fingir que todo iba bien, que no estaba pensando en la última vez que se vieron... no podía pasar por alto que los dos estaban recordando esa noche.

Juliet suspiró.

- Hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Quieres una taza de te?

Juliet lo miró y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron.

Afirmó con la cabeza y Mark, sin agregar palabra, caminó hacia la cocina.

Tenía que superarlo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella en ese sentido o nunca más podrían estar en la misma habitación sin que le supusiera una tortura.

Comenzar con una taza de te le pareció una acción tan sencilla y falta de pretensiones como otra cualquiera. En el fondo sabía que era una excusa para que no se fuera todavía... pero conseguiría acallar ese fondo.

Juliet entró en el salón con pasos inseguros. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el sillón. Mientras esperaba que Mark volviera con el te, paseó entre sus cosas sin decir nada.

- ¿Leche, limón, azúcar?- preguntó Mark desde la cocina.

- Un poco de leche, por favor.

Se sentó en el sofá suspirando. Algo se le clavó en la espalda y cuando descubrió qué era abrió la boca sorprendida. _Boda de Peter y Juliet_. Y la cinta estaba sobre la mesa. Mark tenía su propia copia secreta...

Mark puso las dos tazas en una pequeña bandeja que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y salió de la cocina. Estaba asombrado del poder sedante que sobre él había tenido el mero hecho de estar ocupado en algo que no fueran sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Quizá cuando se sentara frente a Juliet con una taza en el regazo la cosa cambiara pero sentía que era el primer paso hacia, si no la superación, sí la aceptación.

Entraba en el salón cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrándose.

- ¿Juliet?- preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita del sofá.

Entonces se dio cuenta: la caja de la película que había estado viendo hasta la tortura, la película que había sacado del vídeo cuando lo despertaron los timbrazos. Y junto a ella, la copia que Juliet le había devuelto.

En aquel momento, no pudo sentirse más miserable.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Al otro lado del teléfono, Peter permaneció sumido en un silencio tenso hasta que fue capaz de articular:

- ¿¿Qué??

Mark elevó los ojos al cielo. Aquella no era forma de hacer las cosas, pero para bien o para mal, no había encontrado otra menos complicada.

- Está decidido, ya han contratado otro galerista y...- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que la montaña de excusas crecía- ... no tengo razones de peso para quedarme.

Pudo imaginar la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo. Lo echaría tanto de menos...

- No me jodas Mark. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tienes amigos, gente que te aprecia y que te quiere? Espero que no sea una de tus típicas bromas y me hayas llamado sólo para que te coma la oreja... porque si es eso, no tiene la menor gracia.

Mark sonrió con tristeza.

- No Pet, sé de sobra que tú y ... Juliet me apreciáis...

Suspiró. Nunca pensó que pronunciar su nombre pudiera doler tanto.

- .. pero seamos sinceros. Siempre he sido un chico muy simpático, haré amigos a espuertas. Y eso sin contar las bellezas americanas que se morirán por salir con el galerista inglés.

Su tono de aparente despreocupación no engañó a Peter.

- Mark¿lo has pensado bien?- preguntó serio.

- Ajá... es lo mejor, Pet.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Peter no podía ni imaginar en cuántos sentidos aquella frase era cierta.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Qué? Mark... Dios... llevabas pensando en esto desde hace tiempo¿verdad¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ... Joder, no puedo creer que te vayas.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Peter fue a verlo nada más salir del trabajo. Intentó convencerlo de que iba a cometer un error, arriesgaba todo lo que tenía en Londres por un quizá en Nueva York y apeló a todas los motivos racionales e irracionales que se le ocurrieron, pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión a Mark.

Si su decisión se hubiera asentado en motivos más livianos Peter lo habría convencido... pero no podía dejarse convencer.

Al día siguiente, Peter tenía dos reuniones inaplazables y por ello, cuando se abrazaron en la puerta, Mark supo que sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.

Sintió un ligero mareo cuando comprendió que lo mismo se aplicaba a Juliet.

El aeropuerto Heathrow siempre es un hervidero de gente. Es como si todos los londinenses estuvieran en constante movimiento por el mundo. Mezclarse entre la multitud te hace sentir diminuto y tus problemas parecen un poco menos pesados.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Aquella mañana, Mark esperaba con especial necesidad esa sensación de alivio, pero está claro que hay dolores que ni siquiera el ser consciente de tu insignificancia puede apaciguar.

Comprobó que tenía el pasaporte una vez más. Llevaba sentado frente a los mostradores de facturación más de una hora. Su avión al JFK de Nueva York llegaba con retraso.

Finalmente, avisaron a los pasajeros de que debían entrar en la sala de embarque. Mark pasó por el detector de metales con la cabeza gacha y los pensamientos en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En que no la vería en mucho tiempo. En que poner miles de kilómetros entre ambos no hacía más que constatar que nunca la tendría.

Pensaba en ella y la sabía inalcanzable. Por ello, cuando la vio inmóvil, de pie entre la gente que esperaba en la sala de embarque él también se quedó parado, su mirada fija en ella e incapaz de decir nada.

- Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte.

- No quería tener que decirte adiós.

Los dos callaron y Mark adivinó tristeza en el brillo de los ojos de Juliet y su expresión de derrota. Ella sonrió levemente y caminó hasta los enormes ventanales desde donde se veían las pistas de aterrizaje. Mark la siguió como un autómata. De pronto, la abarrotada sala parecía completamente desierta.

- ¿No es una ironía?- preguntó ella con la vista perdida en un avión que estaba aterrizando.

- La mayor de todas.

Juliet se volvió hacia Mark y sonrió.

- He pasado tanto tiempo preguntándome por qué me odiabas que no consigo entender por qué me amas.

Mark suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

- Es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé. Es mi marido.

Juliet se acercó a Mark y alisó las solapas de su abrigo.

- Si no te das prisa vas a perder ese avión.- Sus palabras se perdieron en un susurro ronco. Mark supo que se esforzaba por no llorar.

Carraspeó y acomodó en su hombro su bolsa de mano.

- Tienes razón.

Se miraron en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más. Ella amaba a Peter demasiado y él nunca lo traicionaría.

- Adiós Juliet.

La besó en la frente y aguardó un segundo con los ojos cerrados y sus labios todavía sobre sus ojos.

Juliet temblaba ligeramente.

Mientras Mark se perdía por el pasillo de embarque, mordisqueó sus uñas nerviosa.

Había hecho lo correcto pero... ¿por qué se sentía tan desgraciada?

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que Mark se fuera a Estados Unidos. Juliet no había vuelto a saber de él sino por lo que Peter le contaba. Él si que seguía en contacto con Mark. Hablaban por teléfono bastante a menudo.

Al parecer las cosas le iban bien por allí.

Aquel día, Jamie y Aurelia, su prometida, regresaban de Portugal. Juliet estaba muy contenta por Jamie; lo había pasado muy mal después de descubrir que su novia se acostaba con su hermano y se merecía ser feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando a Peter se le ocurrió ir a recogerlos al Heathrow, Juliet se sintió de pronto triste.

Mientras bajaban del taxi y entraban en el aeropuerto, no dejaba de pensar en Mark; no había vuelto a estar allí desde su partida.

Mark nunca lo sabría, pero fingió estar enferma en el trabajo para precipitarse hasta el aeropuerto y una empleada, amiga suya, había conseguido colarla hasta la sala de embarque aun sin llevar pasaporte ni billete. Mark nunca lo sabría, pero vio despegar su avión aquella mañana y lloró durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Peter pasó un brazo por su hombro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Juliet sonrió.

- Sí, perdona. Sólo pensaba.

- Se hace raro¿eh¡Quién nos iba a decir que Jamie encontraría al amor de su vida en una finca portuguesa?- Peter rió y la besó e los labios.- La vida es así de sorprendente.

Juliet se acurrucó junto a él y pensó que tenía razón.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de Peter y había tenido la suerte de descubrir en él a la persona adecuada para compartir el resto de sus días.

Mark y ella se habían encontrado en el momento equivocado y aunque nunca sabría que hubiera sido de su vida si hubiese salido con él en lugar de con Peter, era más feliz con Pet de lo que nunca había soñado.

Y con eso bastaba. Debía bastar.

Suspiró una vez más antes de dejar atrás sus recuerdos y buscar entre la gente que acababa de aterrizar a Jamie y a su prometida.

FIN


End file.
